The tone of certain musical instruments, such as the trumpet, trombone and other wind instruments can be modified by the use of a number of different mutes. The use of several mutes during the course of a single session of play, or even a single musical piece is common.
It is frequently the case that a first mute, currently being used, must be rapidly swapped during the course of play for a second mute, which is needed to continue play. In many cases, this swap results in some rapid fumbling around as the player attempts to remove the first mute and replace the second mute. Where the player is overly hurried, the first mute may not be put into a location where it may be easily reached later.
As a result, what is needed is a mute holder which attaches to any music stand in a manner that is balanced and stable, and which allows organized support in an easily accessible manner of a number of different mutes.